


【九悠】曼珠沙华

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九悠】曼珠沙华

01  
踩在别人的功劳之上的确事半功倍。  
中本悠太成功潜进目标所在的酒店房间，轻轻松松割断了他的气管，还有余热的血喷出来溅到手上，黏糊糊的。中本悠太一阵恶心，厌恶地松开手，瞪大了眼的尸体被随意地摔在地上，发出一声闷响，尸体的嘴巴和切口还在往外冒着气泡和血水，带着仅存的体温流到地毯上。  
身后突然响起打碎杯子的脆响，中本悠太转过头，一脸惊恐的服务生正坐在地上全身发抖，察觉到他发现了自己开始手脚并用地往后退，脚边是打翻的托盘和砸碎的玻璃渣。  
无辜的目击者，可怜的陪葬鬼。  
中本悠太踩着地毯上的血走近那个服务生，身材单薄孱弱，面孔幼稚天真，兴许走不到他面前就已经被吓死了。看，他都慌得无法开口求救了。  
只剩二十厘米的距离时中本悠太尚觉得有点可惜，蹲下身想先敲晕了他少些痛苦，手握成拳还没举起，一支手枪顶在他胸口，正对着心脏。  
服务生语气平静，“你抢了我的人。”  
枪口之下胸腔内里的器官还在一顿一顿地跳动，“那真是抱歉。”  
“我总要开一枪，才能回去交代。”服务生不紧不慢，手中的枪又顶着皮肉凹陷一分。  
中本悠太顺势微微直起腰，“可惜我还不想死。”  
动作迅捷的人翻身向后，左脚绷紧踢向服务生持枪的手腕，服务生面对中本悠太的突然反击，下意识转开手腕，堪堪躲开一踢，枪口朝着面前的人扣动扳机，装了消音器的手枪在墙上开出一个弹孔，而一跃隔开一段距离的人落地站稳，脸上被子弹刮出一道血痕，细细的红丝顺着脸庞下淌。  
“哎呀，失手了。”服务生抬手松了松领口，笑了笑站起身来，和中本悠太对视的一瞬间又是一枪，目标向旁一滚，子弹擦过身体，玻璃窗应声破碎。  
处于劣势的人不断闪躲，温度适宜的空调下额头硬生生渗出汗水，站定的人枪口一路紧追，射出数发耗空了弹匣，丢开手枪抽出匕首的片刻中本悠太已经逼到面前，勉强用双臂挡下踢向胸口的一脚，也不得不退了两步，又被紧接着补上一踹，砸到地上发晕时被中本悠太反剪了双手控制住。  
沾着新鲜血液的刀刃贴在他的脸上，又往下滑去，冰冰凉地贴着他的脖颈。  
“拜、拜。”  
刀刃再次染上鲜血之前，铃声突兀地划破了房间内的沉默。  
中本悠太停了手，把人趴在地面上死死按住，抽出手机，看了眼姓名，按下了接受。  
“悠太哥，”电话里夹杂着董思成的声音和游戏的打斗音效，“刚刚道英哥来了个电话，让我马上跟你说。”  
“什么事？”被摁在地上的人挣扎了一下，中本悠太按在他的后脑，把对方的脸死死摁在地面上。  
“他说……哎我操，猪队友。”董思成的声音又贴近了一些，“他说，你要是看到个高高瘦瘦的服务生，跟他说道英哥让他早点回去。”  
“服务生？”中本悠太瞥了眼身下的人，似乎已经平静下来，松手拍了拍他，“金道英是你哥？”  
“对啊，道英哥说，”身下的人还没回答，另一头的人像是又开了一局，随口应着，“那是他弟弟，金廷祐。”  
—TBC—


End file.
